In an attempt to make objects or structures more pleasing to the eye or to protect them from the elements various types of surfaces have been applied in various ways. One common solution to the age old problem is the application of a coating of paint by a spray, roller, brush or other means. Some problems that always arise with painting is that paint invariably ends up coating the equipment as well as the object intended to be coated and that the paint dries quickly often ruining expensive brushes, sleeve rollers or the paint itself. To obviate the problems to a considerable degree there is herein described a combination that will seal or cover the tray with paint for an extended period of time,that will permit transportation of the tray with paint, and make available a package of disposable new paint receiving liners for a selection of a new one as required. While several types of paint trays and single liners are on the market and described in prior art, there are none known to applicant that come close to solving the above mentioned problems in the manner described in this application.